


Конец немного предсказуем

by XTOHb



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Но у Стинга была своя правда, и он верил в нее даже тогда, когда из его распоротого живота наружу вываливались внутренности. "Эй, Роуг, ты же шутишь?" - спрашивал он вновь и вновь, а Роуг крепко прижимал его к себе и с трудом сдерживал подступающие слезы. Он никогда не умел шутить.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 1





	Конец немного предсказуем

Роугу хотелось кричать. Не просто кричать, а орать, вопить, надрываясь, раздирая криком горло изнутри, захлебываясь собственной слюной и собственной кровью. Ему хотелось кричать в лицо своему извечному напарнику о том, какой тот глупый и неправильно самоотверженный. Настолько глупый, что не заметил, как пригрел змею на своей груди. Настолько самоотверженный, что готов был умереть ради этой самой змеи. 

"Что ты делаешь, Стинг? — мысленно надрывался Чени. — Что, мать твою, ты делаешь?!"

Но у Стинга была своя правда, и он верил в неё даже тогда, когда из его распоротого живота наружу вываливались внутренности. 

— Эй, Роуг, ты же шутишь? — спрашивал он вновь и вновь, а Роуг крепко прижимал его к себе и с трудом сдерживал подступающие слёзы. 

Он никогда не умел шутить.

Стинг улыбался. Широко, беззаботно, красиво… Именно так, как улыбался бы, если б всё происходящее было просто дурацким розыгрышем. Роуг же давился отчаянными рыданиями, беспорядочно хватал и целовал руки напарника, но воротить сделанного уже не мог. 

"Это все я! Я сделал так, что ты сейчас умираешь на моих руках. Стинг, ты ведь знаешь это! Но почему тогда… почему этот взгляд? Почему ты не ненавидишь меня?"

Стинг знал, но не ненавидел. Как, черт возьми, он мог ненавидеть Роуга? Как свет мог ненавидеть свою тень, даже если та предательски его поглотила? Как он мог ненавидеть, когда даже поверить в реальность происходящего для него было невероятно сложно?

Роуг шутил, конечно же. Стингу было только чуточку обидно — самую малость, так, что слезинки застывали в уголках глаз, не скатываясь по щекам. Ведь, Господи, ну нельзя так! Нельзя, так и поверить может кто — Стинг-то нет, Стинг-то знает… но вот кто-нибудь другой точно поверил бы. И нельзя так плакать… Сердце же разрывается, черт возьми, Роуг!

У Роуга сердце разрывалось не меньше — умирало потихоньку, вместе со Стингом, обливаясь кровью. Он думал, выдержит, он так долго готовился… 

И не смог. 

Потому что даже не представлял, каково это будет — держать на руках умирающего напарника и понимать, что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.  
Даже не думал, насколько жалко прозвучит задушенное «прости» из его уст, не думал, насколько отвратительно будет осознавать, что из-за него самого Стинг никогда не услышит этого одинокого слова раскаяния. 

  
Вечером над разрушенным миром будет закатываться солнце, окрашивая руины, оставшиеся от некогда великих цивилизаций, во всевозможные оттенки красного, и Роуг будет встречать близящуюся ночь с новой, невероятно мощной, силой.  
Но уже без души.


End file.
